


At the Edge

by thisisallivegot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Edgeplay, Knifeplay, M/M, PWP, Safe Sane and Consensual, though the consent is iffy at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisallivegot/pseuds/thisisallivegot
Summary: "The first time Loki had come to his bedroom in the night, he had felt fear. He had put on bravado and tried to act like he didn't, but they both knew the truth. Loki had told him the scent of it lay thick in the air. That fear was back, sharp in his chest, as Loki drew the dagger gently over Tony's stomach, the edge of it just enough to prickle against his skin.'"I'm, uh, not so sure about this.” He could barely see in the dark, a fact which made Loki's soft laughter sound louder."Don't you trust me, Stark?""
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	At the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> So uh... yeah.

The first time Loki had come to his bedroom in the night, he had felt fear. He had put on bravado and tried to act like he didn't, but they both knew the truth. Loki had told him the scent of it lay thick in the air. That fear was back, sharp in his chest, as Loki drew the dagger gently over Tony's stomach, the edge of it just enough to prickle against his skin.

“I'm, uh, not so sure about this.” He could barely see in the dark, a fact which made Loki's soft laughter sound louder.

“Don't you trust me, Stark?”

He had a moment of panic where he honestly didn't know the answer to that question. He and Loki had been having periodic sex for months now, but trust was still a lot to ask. Loki hadn't killed him (or seriously maimed him) yet. _Yet._ Loki brought the dagger up to let it slide down Tony's cheek and he realized he did know the answer after all.

_No._

But didn't that make it better in some way? Real fear turned out to be pretty sexy. His heart was beating fast and he could feel his pulse strongly in his arms. Loki's other hand was cool where it lay on his chest.

“Well, I guess I am curious...” He trailed off, looking to the side. The edge of the dagger scraped across his cheek, rough but not enough to peel the skin there.

Loki grinned wolfishly above him. “I think curiosity will do the trick.”

He dug the tip or the dagger down his cheek and down into the hollow of his throat. Tony swallowed, but tilted his head up to give Loki a better angle. If he was going to do this, he might as well go all the way with it. It's not like Loki really needed the help if he decided to kill him.

That thought, along with Loki dragging the dagger across his collarbone, made blood rush to his cock and he felt it throb from within the confines of his boxers.

“Not that I'm not enjoying this, because god help me -” Loki smirked at him. “Not you. Some other god help me.” He tried to clear his throat, but the sound came out higher than he meant for it. “Not that I'm not enjoying this, but I'm just saying, if you keep this up I might actually come in my pants like a teenager and I don't think either of us wants that.”

Loki dug the tip of the dagger into his chest. The prick of it was sharp and Tony felt something well up around it.

“Did you... Is that blood? Did you cut me?”

He wanted to be angry, he _was_ scared, but mostly he was very, very turned on.

“Do not presume to hurry me, mortal.”

When Tony didn't argue, Loki kept the dagger pressed against his skin and drug it down to scrape across his nipple. It took a wet streak with it, and Loki's eyes were dark with lust as he stared at it. He set the dagger aside and leaned down. He took a deep breath, made eye contact, then gently laid his tongue against his nipple and slowly, excruciatingly slowly, he licked up his chest, taking the blood into his mouth. When he pulled back, his usually pale lips were stained red.

Tony inhaled a shaky breath. He could feel his pulse beat against the stinging cut on his chest. Loki must have picked the dagger back up, because it was sharp as it trailed along his stomach – Loki's lips, then tongue tracing after it – then down under his boxers just to ghost along his hip. Loki turned the tip of the knife so that it was sharp side out, then cut through the fabric of his boxers in one swift motion. He exhaled all at once.

Loki repeated the process with the other side, then slipped the torn cloth off so that his cock was exposed. He could barely get enough air. Loki ran the dagger down his hip, across his thigh, closer, closer, then making a curve around his cock to move down the other thigh. There was no way he wasn't going to die from this. At the very least, Loki was going to cut off his dick. His cock didn't care. It jutted upward, straining as though it wanted the knife closer.

But Loki drew his attention back with a sharp cut to his inner thigh. It felt deeper than the last one, and he was pretty sure there was an important artery there but if he was going to go out, there were worse ways to go. Loki twisted his fingers and the knife disappeared. Tony had just a moment to wonder about the logistics behind that before Loki's tongue slid across the cut he had made. It stung, but when he cried out he wasn't entirely sure that it was all from pain.

And then it didn't matter because Loki's mouth was moving, breath ghosting along with it, over to his cock, and Tony's focus narrowed down to those lips and tongue. Loki didn't disappoint, licking a long stripe up the shaft. Tony threw his head back and keened. Loki lapped gently at the slit, collecting the precome there, before covering the head with his lips sucking just slightly. Tony's head hit the wall and it wasn't like he saw stars so much as he felt them when Loki started moving, eyes looking up to meet his with wickedness only Loki could possess. He bobbed his head down and back up then down again, sucking with more pressure each time he went down until he came to the root of his cock and stayed there for a moment, his tongue moving along the shaft.

Tony could feel his balls tightening, the pressure building so that it was almost unbearable. Then Loki pulled back up and off his cock with a moist pop. A trail of precome stayed between his lips and Tony's cock, and he groaned at the sight. Then Loki's fingers were pressed up against his asshole, already slick with lube, and there was a different kind of pressure as he pushed two fingers inside at a time. It hurt, but he had taken more of a stretch before, and he was so turned on that it actually felt good. Loki moved inside him for a minute, letting him get used to the stretch, before adding another finger and scissoring them to open him up completely.

Loki bent down to lick a nipple, his teeth raking lightly over the flesh. Tony's hips thrust up of their own accord, then back down, impaling himself further on Loki's fingers. He pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his own cock, pressing inside slowly enough to be maddening. Tony whimpered, his breath ragged.

“Loki, please.”

Loki hummed above him, a sound that went straight to his cock. “I'm not sure you want it badly enough.”

He moved, slowly, just enough to make him ache with want. Then, before he was too far in, he pulled back out so that just the tip was inside. He repeated the process until Tony was squirming, panting desperately.

“Fuck, Loki, god damn it. Please.”

Loki laughed. “Which god was that again?”

Tony was too lost to care that he was being taunted. “You. It's always you.”

“That's right.”

Loki thrust in deep all at once, turning at just the right angle to nail his prostate and Tony cried out. He moved quickly, done teasing now, so that Tony could do nothing but wail, his hips moving with abandon to meet Loki's thrusts. He was close, so close, the heat was going up, pressure in his balls, then the knife was back, pressed against his throat and fear zagged sharply through him, followed quickly by his orgasm. It was white-hot, taking all the breath from him. He was vaguely aware of Loki coming as well, his warm seed filling him up.

The knife disappeared as Loki lay down beside him. They both lay there silently for a few moments, catching their breath. When Tony had finally taken in enough air, he laughed.

“I really wasn't sure if you were going to kill me.”

Loki turned to look at him. “Oh, Anthony, I would never. This is far too much fun.”

Tony found himself agreeing.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://www.ohmygodtonystark.tumblr.com)


End file.
